Awesomely Fantastic
by Maple Fabby
Summary: He thought it was the perfect way to woo someone, but when Jesse's plan backfires, will he be able to make things work with Kurt Hummel?
1. Standing in the rain

Pairing: Jesse and Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee … if I did then Kurt Hummel would be the main focus and Jesse

St. James would have been brought on earlier in the season.

Author's note: Thank you to Josie for being the Beta for this chapter and the more chapters to come.

-St. Hummel-

Kurt walked silently into the still barely there daylight. He could tell that the sun was slowly starting to go down in the horizon. He stopped for a minute to look at the sunset before continuing his walk to his car. A slight shiver ran through his body as a cold gush of wind came his way. Kurt tightened his jacket. It was a designer Marc Jacob coat and one of his favorites, but it sadly wasn't warm enough on the cold evening.

As he got closer to his car, he pulled out his keys from his bag. He had gotten his father to return his car to him after he promised to put his tiara collection in a place where he didn't have to see them. Kurt ended up putting all of his tiaras into his dresser draw so he could secretly wear them each morning when getting dressed.

Kurt started to feel a pit in his stomach as he got closer to his baby. Something felt off about the way it looked. Sure enough, as he got closer he noticed that something was definitely wrong with his car. To his horrifying surprise, all four tires were slashed and someone had busted his front windshield. Not only was the front windshield busted, so was the back windshield. It was so horrible to look at, that Kurt almost started to cry on the spot.

He walked around to the driver's side of the car and nearly screamed when he saw what written on the window. He covered his mouth as he read the three letter word that was ironically painted in rainbow colors. He couldn't believe that someone would do this to his baby.

He rounded the car. There it was. Two more times.

He could almost feel the three letter word staring at him as he looked at it. It was mocking him, Kurt thought.

The storm was intensifying. Above Kurt in the dark night, there was a bright flash of lighting and a loud clapped of thundered following. Kurt looked up into the sky and silently yelled in his head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He screamed and threw his bag into his car as it started to pour around him. He kicked his already flat tire and cursed when his foot got stuck in the gash where some asshole's knife had cut it.

As he was struggling to get his foot out, a car pulled up near him out of nowhere. Kurt turned around to see who it was, but couldn't see through the windows. A cold chill ran through his body as he saw that the car was a Range Rover.

Kurt shared with his mouth slightly agape when he saw Jesse (fucking) St. James open the driver's door and step out into the rain. Jesse looked at him with a concern look on his face that was mixed with his lips forming into a smirk.

Kurt continued to try to remove his foot out of the tire as Jesse walked closer to him. He noticed that Jesse had an umbrella in his hand and a sort of happy grin on his face or smirk. Was that…a hint of emotion on his face? Kurt couldn't tell. For a split second, he wondered about the umbrella, but it _was_ raining after all…

Jesse walked closer to him and Kurt could see that he was about to start laughing at his badly stuck foot. He held up his hand to Jesse before he could start.

"Save it. I don't want your pity or emotionless laughter." Kurt rolled his eyes while he spoke.

Jesse's smirk grew wider, if that was possible, before responding. "I am not going to laugh at you," he said. His lips twitched. "I want to. I really want to." he said. Kurt glared.

Of course, Jesse couldn't keep back his laughter when he saw just how far Kurt's foot was stuck in the gash.

Kurt felt his anger rise to its boiling point, and he reached out toward Jesse in attempt to smack him across his face. But instead of his hand hitting his intended target, Kurt fell to the ground, flat on his face, his foot twisting its way out of the tire. Jesse had moved away to inspect the rest of the car.

"Ugh! Damn it! You didn't need to move! DAMN IT!" Kurt yelled at Jesse as he got up from the ground.

He was about to lose it and scream his head off at Jesse when he noticed that Jesse's expression wasn't smug anymore.

Kurt believed he saw a hint of anger, pain, and sadness flash across Jesse's face before he composed himself again.

When Jesse turned to look back at his way, Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. Jesse St. James was watery eyed.

"Who did this to your car?" Jesse asked, taking a breath and nonchalantly wiped at his eyes.

"I don't know. It was like this when I got here." Kurt told him. He honestly didn't know who had done it, but he had some suspicions. He cringed as he thought of Snuggly Puss and Chocolate Bear touching his car.

Kurt looked at Jesse again. He was soaking wet and getting wetter every moment. The rain pounded on his shoulders.

"Is there any chance we could sit in your car while I call my father to come pick up my baby?" Kurt asked Jesse. He didn't want his father to read the words on the car, but Burt Hummel was the only mechanic in the town, so he didn't have much choice.

Jesse nodded his head "Yes" and reached out for Kurt's hand, so that he could guide Kurt to his car. They walked in silence through the rain.

Kurt kept his head down during the walk. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Jesse's hand in his. It didn't seem to him that it was real. He couldn't help but squeeze the taller boy's hand and think to himself how much Rachel would have paid for the return squeeze that Jesse gave.

Jesse opened up the passenger door for Kurt and watched as he got into the car. He shut the car door once Kurt was fully in.

As he walked around to the driver's side, he looked back one more time to the car. FAG was spelled out in rainbow, as clear as day. He wiped his eyes again, hoping that it was all just an illusion. It wasn't.

He had never told them to go this far.

Kurt watched as Jesse slammed the door. "Are…you ok, Jesse?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurt felt a hand on his jaw as Jesse's hand cupped is chin and slowly moved his head so that Kurt was looking into his eyes. He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed the tear tracks on Kurt's face.

Kurt stopped breathing for a second as he felt and gave into the feeling of Jesse's lips on his face. He closed his eyes as Jesse continued to slowly kiss his face and moved down his cheek and over to his lips.

Kurt kept his eyes closed as he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Jesse's lips on his face. He was also enjoying the feeling of Jesse's hands cupping his face. He could feel Jesse's bodies coming closer to his and backed up a little into his seat. Jesse smiled against his skin as he felt Kurt move away slightly.

"Jess-"

Jesse moved his lips to Kurt's mouth one last time before moving away from him completely. He sat there staring at Kurt as seemed to get his composer back and opened his eyes. He grabbed Kurt's hand as he saw him shiver from the wetness of his clothes. He brought Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed his hand lightly.

Kurt was panting. He pushed his natural distrust of Jesse to the very back of his mind.

The only thing that mattered was that he was not alone and that Jesse was here and still touching him and holding his hand and had kissed him. Kurt's mind was spinning.

With his free hand, Jesse put on the heater so that both of them could get warm.

"Did you call your father, yet?" He asked Kurt quietly, in an almost whisper. Kurt shook his head and reached for his phone.

Jesse watched in silence as Kurt called his father. He felt like a douche. But in all honestly, he had no idea that they would go this far. He had hoped that they would just slash Kurt's tires so that he would become stranded and then he could come to his rescue.

But the sight of the car being as damaged as it was really pissed him off. He never told them to write THAT word on Kurt's car. He hadn't thought that it would go that far. They knew that he was bisexual. They KNEW. But they still did it.

And for them to paint the word in rainbow was really insulting to Kurt and himself. He actually cared for Kurt and didn't want to see him hurting like he knew he was. Jesse faced forward as he saw Kurt's lips moving and he tightened his grasp onto his steering wheel. He forced his face back into a calm, composed mask.

He slowly started to calm down when he felt Kurt's soft hand on his. Jesse closed his eyes as Kurt slowly started to rub his hand as he talked on the phone with his father.

Jesse hated himself for doing this to Kurt. He didn't want to hurt the boy he cared for this much, but sadly things weren't under his control, as much as he wanted them to be.

"That sounds good, dad. See you soon." he heard Kurt say, bringing him completely out of his thoughts.

"He's coming right now. I told him that it was bad, but didn't tell him about the word. He asked for us to wait for him, so that he could make sure that I'm ok." Kurt added, smiling uncertainly at Jesse.

Kurt couldn't help but trust Jesse at this moment. He doesn't care if it was Jesse St. James, the former enemy from Vocal Adrenaline. The fact that Jesse seemed as hurt as him made him completely trust the other boy at the moment, and just plain want him there.

"Sounds good," Jesse said shaking his head, "We should try to compose ourselves until he gets here then." Jesse added, knowing that Kurt was having trouble dealing with the fact that his father would have to see his car this way.

How could he make Kurt and his father go through this?

The fact that Kurt's father was the closest mechanic to McKinley didn't cross his mind as he came up with the plan and then as he seek help from them. But they were the ones who took it this far. All he had wanted was Kurt.

Kurt and Jesse both looked behind their shoulders as they heard his father's tow truck pull into the parking lot. They watched as his father hopped out of the truck and ran with his head down to his son's car.

Kurt scrambled to get out of Jesse's car as his father came to a halt. In his rush Kurt couldn't seem to get the door open. He started to blush after Jesse's hand reached across his body to unlock the door. Jesse just smiled.

The rain had slowed. Kurt ran to his dad with his head down. "Dad, I-"

Before he knew it, he was grabbed into a strong hug as his father's arms wrapped around his body. He could almost feel the anger and hurt and protective instinct emanating from his father's body.

At this point, Jesse had gotten out of his Rover to come over to the father and son. He watched them hug with a barely together expression on his face. The guilt was getting stronger as he watched father and son hug each other in a death grip.

Kurt finally let go of his father and turned to Jesse. His eyes were red from crying along with his father's. Jesse was beginning to feel more like crap after he looked into the elder Hummel's eyes.

"Dad, this is Jesse St. James. He is also part of New Directions." Kurt said, introducing his father to Jesse. He watched as Jesse shook his father's out stretched hand and smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you, sir." Jesse told him.

"Same here, and call me Burt," the elder Hummel told Jesse, "So I take it you're the one who helped my son out or at least found him?"

"Yeah." Jesse said, his voice cracking a bit "I'm glad that I was able to help him."

Burt looked at him with a questioning look on his face, "So, you were just driving through the neighborhood?"

"I was coming back to the school. I left my Science book in my locker, and I needed it for the homework I got tonight. When I pulled up, I saw Kurt and his car." Jesse told, lying smoothly.

Both Burt and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, but both decided that they weren't going to question him more when the rain started up again.

"I'll get the car to the garage." Burt said. "Could you get Kurt home in your car? I don't want to impose, but…"

"Of course." Jesse said, looking at Kurt for approval. Kurt nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Jesse." Burt said with a quick smile. He turned and headed to the truck.

Jesse took Kurt's hand again, and Kurt allowed himself to be led back to the Range Rover.

Jesse held open the door for Kurt and waited for him to get inside before shutting the door. He took one last look at Burt and the car.

"Jesse!"

Burt had caught his eye. He walked toward the older man.

"I know you're hiding something. And don't think I don't know that you were involved in this. And if you lay one finger on my son, I'll know that too... And I will not hesitate before getting involved."

Jesse swallowed slightly as Burt turned his back on him. He walked back to his car with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had never told them to go this far.

Jesse started the car as soon he got into it and started to drive away. Kurt buckled himself into the passenger sit once he couldn't see his father any longer in his sight. His teeth started to chatter from the cold.

Jesse reached to turn up the heat, but it was already full blast. No air was coming out of the vents. Damn. He'd get that checked over.

Kurt shook his head. "It's ok. I'm fine, Jesse."

"No, you're not, Kurt."

"Yes I am. I've gone through this before. Just…not this bad. Or expensive."

Jesse tried to push that thought out of his mind. "Where's your turn?"

"Right here."

The Range Rover pulled up a small, neat house, and Jesse turned to Kurt. "Here you are."

Kurt clambered out, but hesitated a second. "Um, Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not quite sure that I want to be alone in there. I mean, I'm sure I'll be fine, but all the same…could you…?"

"Yeah, Kurt. I'd love to."

Jesse jumped out of the driver's side and locked the car. He'd worry about Burt later.

"Do you have _Chicago_?"

"Of course!"

"Popcorn?"

"Low fat SmartPop."

Jesse grabbed Kurt's hand, and they headed up the steps together.

Yes. He'd worry about Burt later.

I truly hoped you all liked the fan fiction. Please review kindly or whatever you may feel. All reviews are welcomed.


	2. Not wanting to be alone

Chapter Two:

Author's note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. They certainly meant a lot to me. This chapter took awhile to complete because I wasn't sure how to write a few things.

Thank you once again to Josie to being the Beta for this fanfiction. It means a lot to me. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Like I said if I did then the main focus will be Kurt and Jesse would have been created earlier in the season.

Hope you enjoy!

- St. Hummel -

Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door to his house. "This is it!"

He'd asked Jesse to stay with him. He still couldn't really believe that he'd done that, but everything was already so confusing, he may as well have someone else to help him muddle through it.

"It's nice." said Jesse in a voice that wasn't too surprised, or bored. Just…perfect.

And, if only for that evening, Jesse St. James was the perfect company. He'd really seemed upset by the vandalism, and…_Well, my intentions are ALMOST completely innocent. Isn't that good enough? _Kurt thought.

"Kitchen's through here. What do you want?"

He grabbed Jesse's hand and led him toward the kitchen, smiling a bit as he felt Jesse pull on his hand.

He spun around, stumbling into Jesse's arms.

Jesse tilted Kurt's head up until they were eye to eye. Kurt could smell the other boy's breath, and, trying to keep himself under control, he quickly ran through all of the possible gum flavor combinations that could have made Jesse's breath smell so wonderful, finally settling on a mix of Stride Spearmint and Trident Cinnamon. For a moment he wondered why someone would choose two different gum brands; he himself stuck with Orbit.

And then suddenly it didn't matter anymore because Jesse was leaning closer. Kurt's mind went suddenly and blissfully blank as Jesse stopped about a centimeter away from his lips. The feeling of Jesse's hands on his face and lips so close made him shiver lightly.

"You go change while I make the popcorn." Jesse said quietly, and pulled away, laughing a little bit after catching sight of Kurt's face.

Kurt glared and pushed his bangs to the side. "That was not funny."

Jesse just smiled.

Shaking his head, but smiling too, Kurt pulled the popcorn and a bowl from the pantry.

Jesse grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Kurt, go change. I can handle the microwave."

"Are you sure? Because someti-"

"Go."

Kurt bit his lip, but, with one last glance over his shoulder, he headed down the stairs to his basement.

Jesse went to the fridge to find some drinks or at least some filtered water, and found that it was sorted alphabetically, and then by brand, and then by expiration date. He chuckled to himself as he pulled out two water bottles. Obviously Kurt's doing.

Jesse took a deep breath as he remembered the look in the older Hummel's eyes when he confronted him about being part of the vandalism to his son's car.

He felt guilty for lying about how he got there so fast, but reminded himself quickly that the lie was probably a better plan. He'd started it, and Jesse St. James always finished what he had started.

It is a shame that this his first wooing attempt wouldn't be a nice, positive one with Kurt. It was going to be an awful memory because he decided to trust them with his plan to make Kurt stranded.

It wasn't his fault that they had taken it too far.

But it was Jesse who trusted them to make something happen. Jesse was the one who trusted them to strand Kurt. He was the one who trusted them to make his plan happen and gave them complete access to hurt Kurt the way they did.

He was the one who Kurt would hate if he ever found out about his dirty little plan.

And even though starting a relationship off with a lie tended to be trouble, Jesse wasn't going to let this plan fall apart. He cared too much.

The microwave's alarm went off, and Jesse quickly pulled the bag of popcorn out. After pouring it into the bowl, Jesse grabbed it and the water bottles and headed down into the basement, following the sound of running water.

Kurt came out of the shower and gulped when he saw Jesse sitting on his bed. Even wearing a robe he felt exposed, and quickly went over to his dresser to find some suitable pajamas.

"I see you figured out the microwave."

"I did. Didn't even burn it."

"Nice job. Maybe you'll move up to the toaster in a few weeks."

"Who knows? I'm full of surprises."

Kurt laughed awkwardly.

He could still feel Jesse's eyes on him, and he looked over his shoulder. There he was, looking extremely hot with one raised eyebrow and a little smile on his face instead of the usual smirk. The look in his eyes was not teasing.

Lust.

He turned quickly back to the dresser.

He'd never been looked at like that before. Well, by a guy.

Kurt didn't mind, really, but…today of all days?

"Jesse?" Kurt stumbled over his words, "I put some clothes on my vanity. You can use the bathroom to change into them."

_Stare at the dresser, Kurt. Stare at the dresser._

Jesse grinned. After getting the clothes he stopped and leaned into Kurt's ear.

"Privacy?"

"Um, yeah. "

Jesse chuckled lightly before heading to the bathroom.

Kurt shook his head and pulled on an old tee shirt and some sweatpants, fumbling to be done before Jesse came back in.

When he did, Kurt was sitting at the vanity.

"Hey, Kurt, do want me to go? I don't need to, but if you just want to sleep, I get it. Long day."

Kurt quickly shook his head no. "I'd rather you were here, honestly."

Jesse being the one who found him was an odd coincidence, but at least it wasn't Vocal Adrenaline.

For tonight, Kurt was going to trust Jesse because he needed someone with him.

"You sure?"

"I think so." Kurt said as he turned to move toward his television set. He turned on the movie and pressed play on his DVD remote control. He smiled as the familiar menu music started to play for _Chicago_. Kurt pressed play on the remote and went to go sit on his bed.

"You already had it in?"

"It's one of my favorites."

"I have a slight crush on Queen Latifah in this movie," Jesse admitted to Kurt, "She's amazing."

"She's always amazing."

"This is true."

They watched in silence for a while, and after a moment Kurt realized that he wasn't paying any attention to the movie.

Since leaving the school, Kurt couldn't get the image of Jesse tinted red eyes and tears waiting to fall.

Although the damage to his darling car had been rather awful, it wasn't like an outsider had much reason for crying at it.

"Jesse?"

"Mmph?"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

Jesse almost chocked on his popcorn as he tried to with come up with an answer and speak at the same time.

"Are you okay?"

"Shit, yeah, sorry. Um, the crying? Um…I…Kurt, I'm bisexual. And that word hurt me as much as it hurt you."

"Oh. Sorry." said Kurt, as simply as he could.

He turned to face Jesse. "Does everyone know but me?"

"No, just…just the Vocal Adrenaline kids. It was hard, even just coming out to them. And…when whoever did that to you…when I saw it? It hurt me, just like it hurt you. And it hurt me to see you hurt."

Jesse grabbed Kurt into a hug and wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's body. Both of them were crying now.

Kurt arms were hugging him a grip that told Jesse that he didn't want him to let him go. It told him that he was so upset from the incident earlier and didn't really want to be alone.

And, though Jesse felt like a complete asshole for causing so much hurt, he couldn't help but feel a little bit better knowing that Kurt had chose _him_ for comfort.

Kurt pulled away from Jesse's arms and wiped his eyes with his hand, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cry on you or get your dry shirt all wet." he said. Kurt smiled when Jesse reached out to wipe his face of tears. Jesse's hands were warm and gentle on his face.

"You mentioned something about going through this before?" Jesse asked, remembering Kurt's earlier statement on the way to his house.

"It happened when someone called my father at his shop to let him know that his son is a …" Kurt paused for a second, "fag. My father was hurt and he didn't know how to react. He just seemed so scared and worried. It caused me to blow a diva off because I didn't want my father to get hurt further if I sang a female song in front of, well, everyone."

"That's why you blew the note on Defying Gravity?" Jesse asked him.

"Rachel told you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she was so excited…"

"Not surprising. I blew it because I couldn't put my father through the pain of receiving phone calls that would be insulting toward him and me," Kurt paused for second before continuing, "He can't handle that very well."

"Kurt, you are amazing to be thinking about your father's well being before your own. To think how he would be if those hurtful calls continued. I believe that's what makes you wonderful." Jesse said to Kurt, all of it was the truth.

"You really know how to make someone cry some more, huh?" Kurt said to Jesse as he wiped his eyes to stop fresh tears from falling.

"I _am_ a romantic like that. I love to make people feel special," Jesse said he smirked at Kurt before continuing, "It makes me feel special to know that I made someone feel special. It's my good deed of the day."

Kurt rolled his eyes while shaking his head and laughing a little at Jesse. It was just like him to say something like that a ruin a moment that could have remained sweet.

"I am glad you came out to me."

Jesse looked Kurt in the eyes before reaching his hand to stroke his cheek.

He knew that Kurt would understand him and be grateful that Jesse came out to him. It wasn't hard at all.

Jesse moved his hand down from Kurt's cheek to his neck. Kurt closed his eyes at the feeling of Jesse's hand on his neck.

Jesse slowly traced his fingers up and down Kurt's neck. He watched as Kurt closed his eyes at the feeling of Jesse's fingers lightly touching his skin. Jesse moved his hand back up Kurt's neck to his cheek. He slowly leaned his head toward Kurt's neck. He let his lips kiss Kurt's neck. The younger boy at first tensed up at the feeling of Jesse's lips on his neck, but after a while he was able to relax and enjoy it. Kurt closed his eyes as Jesse's free hand came into his hair and lightly pushed his head forward toward Jesse's mouth. Jesse trailed light kisses across Kurt's neck, up his chin, and to his beautiful lips. Jesse felt Kurt's lips start to move along with his after a brief moment of hesitation. Kurt's lips were soft and smooth under his.

As Jesse continued to kiss Kurt on his neck he gently pushed Kurt down onto the bed. He moved his kissing from Kurt's neck to his chin. Jesse kissed up Kurt's chin to his bottom lip. Jesse lightly bit Kurt's lip with his teeth and laughed when Kurt flicked him on his shoulder.

Jesse captured Kurt's mouth with his in a kiss that caused Kurt to moan a little. Kurt lips trembled slightly as he begun to kiss Jesse back. Kurt put his hands in Jesse's hair as Jesse continued to kiss him. He pulled at Jesse hair to get him to lean a little more down into his mouth and further onto his body.

Jesse laid himself completely onto Kurt's body as he once again moved from Kurt's mouth to his neck. Kurt moved his head to the side allowed for Jesse to have more access to his neck. Kurt moaned as Jesse sucked on the skin of his neck.

It felt really good to have another boy kissing him who was more experienced then Kurt. He loved the feeling of Jesse's lips on his and his neck. It made him feel wonderful. Kurt also loved the feeling of Jesse's body on his. He never thought he would have another well man on him this soon in his life. Kurt's breathe hissed when he felt Jesse's hand move toward his waistband.

Waistband.

_No_. _Not now! _Kurt thought. He wasn't ready and he didn't want to do the deed just because he and Jesse were coming together over a hate crime. Kurt wanted his first time to be special. Kurt didn't want it now.

He pushed him off, lightly maneuvering at first, then resorting to full on shoving when he realized how weak he was compared to the Jesse.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, with concern lacing his voice. J

"I can't do this, Jesse," Kurt said sitting up in the bed, "I want to do this. I do, but not tonight. Not like this. Sorry."

Jesse looked at Kurt in silence while he debated what he was going to say to him. He honestly wanted to continue what they were doing but he certainly didn't want to force Kurt into something that he didn't want to do. Jesse cared to much for the young boy to hurt him and force him to do something that he wasn't not ready for. If it was a different situation or person then he would definitely try to continue his romancing.

"If you're not ready, you're not ready. I'm not going to force you into it." Jesse replied with a shrug.

"Also, you're going out with Rachel."

"Well, also, you're in love with Finn."

Kurt glared at him before turning his head to look at the television that was still playing Chicago.

"I am not going to be a person that you come to for sex on the side." Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"I don't just want sex from you. I am not a shallow person who just uses someone for sex."

"You're using Rachel. Do you really love her?"

Jesse glared back before turning to head out of the room.

"Do you?" asked Kurt again.

"Maybe? I don't even know, Kurt. Relationships are built on trust, and I don't know who I trust anymore."

"Neither do I. But I don't want you to leave. Please stay. I trust you. No a lot, but enough to want you here. And…I would like a chance."

Jesse spun around. "How can I give you a chance if you're in love with Finn? You can't just stop loving someone because another person wants you too."

"I…don't know. It's…it's been a really long day, ok? And I just need some time to think. But not alone. Just…stay until my dad gets back?"

Kurt wasn't sure where this would lead, but he was pretty sure that he wanted to go.

Jesse sighed, but turned around and headed back down to the main room.

He didn't know how this would go. There were too many variables. Kurt's love for Finn was one of them. Jesse dating Rachel was another. He didn't truly love Rachel, but he certainly didn't want to hurt her when he knew Shelby's master plan wasn't completed yet.

When it would be over, he wasn't sure. But until then he wanted to develop something with Kurt in hopes that it could continue once it was.

The vandalism plan and lying to Kurt was certainly something that he couldn't forget about. All in all it didn't matter if Kurt will hate him if he found out what Jesse did. The only thing that mattered is that he gets a chance to show Kurt true love and to enjoy his time with him. Leaving would not help that.

The younger boy looked at him with so much fear and pain in his eyes. His face looked a little lost at the moment. Almost like he would break if Jesse left him alone.

He really did screw up with Kurt by allowing them to have access to a easy way to hurt the him. Jesse just couldn't learn that they couldn't be trusted.

"Please, don't go." Kurt's voice said, once again breaking into his thoughts.

Jesse smiled at Kurt as he walked over to the bed. He stood in front of Kurt before leaning forward and grabbing Kurt into a tight hug.

They kissed lightly at first. "Are you ok with this, Kurt?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

Their kisses got more intense until they were both panting for breath.

"You're…you're going to stay, right?" asked Kurt, breathless.

"As long as you want me to."

Jesse leaned in for another kiss, but Kurt pushed him back. "I…I really just want to sleep, Jesse. I'm so tired. Today's been long.

"I know what you mean." Jesse said, flopping down beside him on the bed.

Kurt shifted closer and positioned himself in Jesse's arms. He lied his head on his chest with both arms resting on the part of Jesse's chest that his head wasn't on. Jesse wrapped his arms around Kurt's body protectively.

Jesse enjoyed the feeling of Kurt in his arms and Kurt enjoyed the feeling of Jesse's arms around him.

Both of them kept still as they rested, both trying to keep from disturbing the comforting equilibrium.

Kurt could feel himself falling asleep while listening to Jesse's steady heart beat. He felt content with the moment and was glad that Jesse was there for him. A few minutes later he fell asleep, still in Jesse's arms.

Jesse looked down and smiled at Kurt once he heard his breathing patterns settle into a more natural rhythm.

Jesse could feel himself falling asleep while laying there and it wasn't something that he wanted to do. He didn't want to take the chance of Burt catching him in his house.

Gently removing his arms from around Kurt, he got up from the bed. He looked at Kurt for a moment longer. The boy hadn't moved. He seemed to be a pretty sound sleeper.

Jesse decided to confront the others the next day. What they'd done to the kid was unacceptable. He didn't need anymore hurt in his life.

It was one way that he felt he could make things up to Kurt .

Taking one last look at Kurt, Jesse slipped out of the room and up the basement stairs. The rest of the house seemed darker after the bright glow of the television screen in Kurt's room.

Jesse came to a halt in the living room.

Standing in his way of the door was a very upset looking Burt Hummel. Jesse's smile dropped from his face as Burt stood, glaring at him with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Burt asked him, anger lacing his voice, "I thought I told you that I didn't want you to touch or hurt my son."

"I didn't do anything to him, sir. Kurt didn't want to be alone, so I stayed with him." Jesse answered, raising his hands in the air like convict who'd been caught red-handed.

"Well, he's not alone anymore. I'm home and you can go now." Burt said. He stepped aside and pointed toward the front door.

Jesse walked passed him to the door. He was about to open and leave the house when Burt clearing his throat stopped him from leaving.

"Thanks for staying with him, Jesse." Burt said, "I don't trust you or want you near my son. I don't trust you at all. And I certainly don't want my son to be hurt by you. So get out of my house and please. Do not come back."

Jesse nodded his head in understanding before opening the door and walking out of the house. He walked to his car in silence and with his head down.

Once he got into the car he turned on some music and started his way home. He smiled to himself as he thought about the boy he left in the room. Jesse may have hurt Kurt but he certainly made up for it by staying with him.

Tomorrow was another day and another chance to try to make things work better between him and Kurt. Jesse was excited to see where his day would lead.

Finally in a long time, Jesse was truly happy with the way his life was going.

Thank you so much for reading chapter two. Please review! I hoped you liked it. :D


	3. Leaving me and you behind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Jesse/Kurt at all. That honor goes to Fox.

**Author's note: **I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated in a long time. I honestly had no idea where to take this chapter. It finally came together and here is chapter three. I hope to continue this fanfiction soon, but I have finals coming up and lots of papers to write. I may not have time until December break.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave some reviews! Reviews are fun and so much love. :D

-St. Hummel-

Kurt was sitting in the waiting room of his father's garage when he heard the sound of someone walking into the room. When he looked up, he saw Jesse St. James standing at the entrance.

Kurt smiled a grin that reached his eyes and made them shine when he saw the older teen. Jesse smiled sheepishly at Kurt as he watched the boy get up from the chair he was sitting in and started to walk over to him.

When Kurt reached Jesse, he opened his arms hesitantly to wrap them around Jesse's neck. The older teen moved closer to Kurt with his arms opened and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Both teens pulled each other closer when they felt the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

Kurt closed his eyes and held onto Jesse in such a way, that it made Jesse feel as if Kurt needed to hug him and never wanted to let go. Kurt melted into his body as the older teen's strong arms held him close. Jesse kissed the top of Kurt's head which was resting against the left side of his chest.

They stayed like this for a few minutes more before Jesse pulled away slightly, and cupped Kurt's chin with one of his hands. Jesse lifted Kurt's face up towards his and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Kurt put his hand into Jesse's hair and pushed his head closer to his for a much deeper and passionate kiss.

Jesse looked at Kurt's closed eyes for a second while he continued to kiss the younger teen. Once he saw that Kurt wasn't opening his eyes and seemed to be really into the kiss, Jesse closed his eyes once again, and allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. This kiss felt good to both boys, it was different than the emotion filled kisses they shared the previous night; this kiss was just right.

"Excuse me ... is ... u-m ..." a voice trailed off from behind them, and caused both teens to quickly pull away from each other.

Kurt blushed when he saw that they had their first costumer of the morning. He fixed his shirt and hair as he walked behind the counter that he was standing in front of**.**

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Kurt asked in a semi-calm voice, as he tried to regain his composure.

"I don't think you are capable of helping me,"the male customer said to Kurt. His voice held a hint of distaste as he looked the young boy in front of him up and down. He glared his eyes at Kurtbefore turning towards Jesse to give him a look of disgust.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kurt's voice shook as he spoke, hidden anger ready to burst from his voice, to the man. He deepened his glare, and placed one hand on his hip.

Jesse, who was still standing where Kurt had left him, smiled back forcefully at Kurt when the younger teen sent him a look. He took a slight step forward as he warily watched the man who had entered the waiting room. Jesse couldn't see his eyes, but from the way his jaw was clenched together, he could tell that the man was looking at Kurt with hatred and disgust in his eyes.

"You know what I mean**,** you little fairy," the man hissed at Kurt, "You stood there kissing another fairy. Now you have the nerve to tell me that you can help me with a man's job? I don't need a faggot's help. I need a real man's help, kid."

Kurt, who remained quiet while the man was speaking at him, flinched back at the word that he had been called.

When Jesse heard what the man had said, he moved quickly towards him in a way that looked like he was about to hit the man. The word used, and the painful and almost scared look on Kurt's face made his heart clench tightly.

Just whenJesse's fist was about to connect to the side of the man's head, a strong arm grabbed onto his body and held him back from attacking the man. Jesse turned his head slightly to the side and saw Burt Hummel holding onto him.

Jesse began putting up a resistance to Burt's hold on him, but he stopped fighting when he saw the look of pure hated and anger in Burt's eyes. He was glad as hell that he wasn't the man that Burt Hummel was after.

Burt pushed Jesse gently to the side, walked towards the man, drew his arm back, and with a powerful force he punched him square in the nose.

The man had turned his head to look at the commotion to the side of him, but didn't turn his head back to face Kurt quickly enough before Burt's fist connected with his nose.

Kurt dropped his mouth open in shock as he watched his father punch the guy. His eyes bugged out when he heard the crunching sound of the man's nose breaking. He turned towards Jesse and saw that he had a similar look of shock on his face.

Kurt had never seen someone punch another person with so much force in front of him before, and Jesse had only seen that kind of force from a punch on a movie.

Burt shook his fist at the man."Don't you dare talk to my son in that way EVER again," he hissed with venom lacing his voice**.** "If you ever come in here again, I will do more to you than just a punch in the face. Now get the hell out of my shop."

"All I wanted was my car fixed," the man said, he was holding onto his nose as he spoke**.** "You just lost a customer. I won't be returning as long as HE is here." The man pointed a finger at Kurt.

The teen raised his head up high, his face going into his ice prince expression**,** and arched one of his eyebrows. He looked at the man with nothing but hatred and disgust.

Jesse was marveled by how composed Kurt seemed to be while he was standing in front of the man who had called him such a horrible name. Jesse on the other hand was shaking and wanted nothing more than to beat the man for saying such a word to someone as special as Kurt.

Burt, just like Jesse, was trying to keep his composure as the man pointed at his son. All he wanted to do was jump on the guy and start beating him again, but he didn't want his boy to have to see that ugly side of himself.

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" Burt yelled at the man. The man backed up from the counter when he saw an enraged Burt Hummel advance towards him in a way that told him, he wouldn't hesitate to hit him again or do something worse.

Without looking at the teens or the man in front of him, the male customer turned around and stormed out of Hummel's Mechanic Shop, got into his car, and drove away as fast as he could.

The three still in the shop, didn't let out their breath until they were sure the man had driven far enough away. They all hoped that he wouldn't return ever again. And if he did, he better be careful because**,** none of them really knew what they were capable of doing if they saw the man again.

"Woo ... how about them Dodgers?" Kurt's voice piped up, breaking the strong tension and silence in the room. He rolled his eyes and mentally faceplamed himself at his comment.

Jesse chuckled at Kurt's comment**,** and went to go and stand next to him behind the counter. He grabbed Kurt's hand and brought it up to his lips to give it a quick kiss. Kurt looked him in the eyes as they shared a small smile.

Burt awkwardly stood there watching the two teens as they shared their intimate moment. He had calmed down a bit from the rage he was feeling when he had punched the man in the face.

When he heard the man harassing Kurt, Burt immediately rushed to the waiting room, fearing that his son might be in danger.

Kurt turned his focus to his father when he saw him beginning to rub the top of his head. He'd never seen his father react so violently before today; Kurt was completely in shock when he saw his father attack the potential customer.

Kurt had been afraid of what the man might do to him and Jesse, but now he feared what could happen if the man went to police. Which Kurt hoped he wouldn't do, because they would probably arrest his father for assault instead of paying attention to the fact that Burt was reacting in defense of him.

Letting go of Jesse's hand, Kurt walked around the counter and came to a stop in front of his father. Just like the night before, at the school, Burt grabbed his son into a tight hug and held him close to his body.

Burt could feel his son shaking with nerves as he hugged him. Jesse watched this hug and feelings of guilt, feelings he never had before the previous night, came rushing back through his body as he once again watched the father and son hug each other tightly.

"I think two should get to school before it gets any later," Burt told the boys, letting go of Kurt from his tight embrace**.** "It is already getting late and I am behind on the cars that I need to get fixed. If they don't get fixed then we won't have any money for food AND clothes."

Kurt was going to say something in protest to what his father told him, but changed his mind when his father mentioned not having money for clothes. This would be the worst thing that he could imagine happening to him after what happened the day before and this morning.

"No … no … no. I need to shop today," Kurt said shaking his head**.** "Besides, I believe that I deserve a shopping trip after the things that happened to me today and yesterday. Jesse will take me to school like he had originally planned on doing before the events unfolded."

"Alright, Jesse taking you to schoolsounds like a good idea**,**" Burt answered back to Kurt. He looked to Jesse, who was standing behind Kurt, and raised an eye brow at him when he saw the expression on his face turn from a smile to a smug smirk. "Kurt, your bag is still in the Navigator where you left it last night. Can you go and get it?"

Jesse watched as Kurt shook his head in agreement before moving to head into the main garage of the shop. When Kurt walked into the garage, he took a deep breath and looked up at the eldest Hummel who was staring at him with anger and confusion in his eyes.

"Jesse, I already told you how I feel about you and how I don't want you near my son**,** but he needs someone right now who can understand him, so I will allow for you to take him to school." Burt**'**s voice was rough and filled with hidden emotion as he spoke to Jesse.

Nodding his head, Jesse looked Burt in the eyes before saying, "You can trust me with your son. The last of my intentions is to hurt Kurt more then I have already. Sir, you have to understand that it wasn't my intention in the first place for Kurt to get hurt like he did yesterday. I didn't tell them to go as far as they did with the vandalism."

Burt smirked and snorted at Jesse**.** "Trust you? You want me to trust you with my son after you supposedly "unintentionally" hurt him last night**?**" he laughed at Jesse**.** "That is the last thing I am going to give to you. Jesse, you have zero chance of earning my trust at this point right now."

Jesse pressed his lips together, he knew that it was going to take some time to earn the eldest Hummel's trust**,** and he hoped that he would somehow manage to do so if he and Kurt were going to start something between them.

Before either of them could say something again, Kurt came walking back into the room with his bag on his shoulder and warily smiled at the two men staring each other down. Kurt could feel the tension in the room, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them while he was gone.

Looking at Jesse, he opened his mouth to ask him, "What is going on? Are you ready to go?"

"Everything is good, Kurt. We were just talking about the man who came into the shop," Jesse lied to Kurt, he actually felt guilty for lying to Kurt once again, but he didn't want to tell him the truth, "Yes; I think it is time that we head off to school."

Kurt looked at his father with a raised eyebrow as he saw him cross his arms over his chest and shake his head at Jesse. He didn't understand why they were having a tension filled stare down, but Kurt could sense that something was up between them. He planned on confronting Jesse about it on the way to school.

Burt was astonished by how easily Jesse had once againlied to Kurt. He knew that his boy was smart, and he hoped that he knew better than to completely trust Jesse, and fall for his lies.

If his son wanted to hang out with Jesse**,** then there wasn't much that he could do about it. Burt wasn't one to get involved in relationships or people's lives, so he wasn't planning on getting overly involved with Kurt's relationship with Jesse.

Burt just hoped that Kurt could handle himself against Jesse**,** and that he wouldn't fall too deeply into the spell that the older the teen seemed to have on him. The last thing he wanted to see was Kurt getting hurt by someone he had thought he could trust. If Kurt was meant to find out the truth, he hoped that it would be either from Jesse or himself.

Hesitantly, Burt spoke up with his agreement to Jesse's reasons**.** "That is all we were talking about. Everything is fine between us. There was just tension in the room because we both are still riling from the way that man had treated you."

For a quick second, Jesse was afraid that Kurt might have heard the conversation that he shared with Burt. Jesse knew that eventually he would have to tell Kurt the truth about how he had asked Vocal Adrenaline to vandalize his car, but Jesse hoped that he could start something strong with Kurt before then.

Jesse knew that when Kurt found out the truth, there would be a chance that he could lose him. Jesse could only hope that he would be able for form a strong enough bond with Kurt, which would prevent the younger teen from staying away for too long.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at his father and Jesse, "For some reason I don't believe the two of you, but since we are going to be late for school, I am not going to press the issue anymore," he said as he walked towards the door to live the shop, "Jesse, are you coming with me?" Kurt asked looking at Jesse**.** "Have a good day Dad**,** and I will see you later on tonight."

On his way out of the exit, Kurt gave his father a hug for a quick second before letting go and leaving the waiting room.

"Alright son, you have a good day and I will see you tonight." Burt responded back to his son as he watched him leave.

Jesse was walking right behindKurt, but he stopped when Burt's strong hand grabbed onto his shoulder. Jesse looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and an unreadable expression on his face.

"I am giving you two days to tell him the truth," the eldest Hummel said this as he held up two fingers. "If you don't tell Kurt the truth by then, I will do it myself and I will make sure that he never speaks to you again."

Jesse smirked at Burt. "It's not your secret to tell, and if you do tell him, you will just be hurting him. Anyways, Kurt will probably be upset with you for keeping the truth away from him in the first place." Jesse's voice held a sense of superiority as he spoke to Burt.

Burt just stood there staring at Jesse with his hand still gripping his shoulder tightly. He didn't know what to say because he knew that what Jesse was saying was right.

"Jesse!" Kurt yelled from outside, he was standing next to Jesse's Range Rover with a hand resting on his hip, impatiently.

Without saying a word, Jesse pulled himself away from Burt's grip on his shoulder and ran outside to join the younger teen at his car.

Burt watched him go with a worried expression on his face. Burt knew that Jesse was correct about Kurt not forgiving him for keeping the truth, but he couldn't help but hope that Kurt would forgive him.

Burt's attention was pulled away from the two teens standing at the Range Rover by the sound of the phone ringing in the garage. Taking one last look at his son, he walked back into the main garage to answer the phone call.

Kurt turned his head back towards in the direction that Jesse was running from and smiled when he saw his father go into the main garage to occupy himself with work.

Kurt shook his head at Jesse when the older teen finally came to a halt in front of him. He stood there waiting for Jesse to open the car door for him, but all he did was stand there and look him deep in the eyes.

After a moment of staring into Kurt's eyes, Jesse looked over his shoulder to make sure that Burt was no longer watching them. Without hesitation, he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, pulled him toward his body, and slammed him against the door of the Range Rover.

Kurt was surprised by the sudden force of being slammed against the car door and he gasped as one of Jesse's hands stayed on his shoulder and the other held him tightly around the waist. Kurt felt an incredibly mixture of pain and pleasure flow through his body, and it made his stomach tingle with butterflies.

Kurt licked his lips at the sight of Jesse looking him in the eyes**,** with the main emotion in his eyes being the one of lust. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Jesse start to lean his head forward to kiss him on the lips.

Kurt watched as Jesse closed his eyes as he moved his head further to Kurt's mouth. Kurt moved his head back against the Range Rover**,** and quickly put up a hand to stop Jesse from kissing him.

The older teen's eyes shot open when he felt his lips come into contact with Kurt's hand. Jesse looked at Kurt with questioning eyes as he wanted for Kurt to speak to him. When he didn't get an answer from Kurt, he stuck out his tongue and licked the palm of Kurt's hand.

"That is disgusting, Jesse." Kurt said his voice just slightly higher than normal. Not wanting to ruin his outfit, Kurt took his hand and wiped it on Jesse's shirt. After all, Kurt's own outfit was brand new and the saliva on his hand did belong to Jesse.

Jesse chuckled as he squeezed Kurt's waist once again**.** "What**'s** wrong, peanut?" Jesse asked him, using a nickname he had just thought of in that moment.

"Peanut?" Kurt asked, astonished by the nickname that Jesse had called him. "Jesse, as much as I love the nickname, I honestly don't think we're at that stage yet. I mean yes we have kissed, but you are still dating Rachel …"

Kurt became silent when Jesse's lips covered his own with a soft kiss. Kurt hesitantly put one of his hands in Jesse's hair and the other wrapped around his neck. He gently pushed Jesse's head towards his so that he could get better contact with Jesse's lips.

The kiss was different from the night before. It wasn't filled with all of the emotional feelings of being nervous and scared, like their first kiss had been. This kiss was less needy, and both of them were more willingly ready to kiss the other.

Jesse was the first to pull away from the kiss. He felt it was necessary to do so because he started to feel his body react in more ways than he wanted Kurt to find out about. He took one hand off of Kurt's waist, and reached into his pocket to take out his keys, he hit the button to unlock the door, and opened the door for Kurt to get inside of the Range Rover.

Jesse let go of Kurt completely and bowed towards the car door**.** "Your ride awaits you**,** my Peanut."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes before getting into the passenger seat. Jesse gently shut the door once the younger teen was in the car. He walked around to the driver's side door as Kurt watched him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Kurt didn't really know what to think or feel about Jesse, but something in his heart told him to continue whatever was going on between them, despite his feelings of not fully wanting to trust Jesse with his heart and everything else.

Kurt had been suspecting something more was going on between Jesse and his father since he had walked in on their tense moment of silence. He felt it was as a good time as ever to confront Jesse on what it was before he let this "relationship" continue with more hidden lies and feelings.

When Jesse got into the car he had noticed that Kurt was unnaturally still and silent next to him. The younger teen wasn't even looking at him. It was as if Kurt was trying to avoid him by staring at his hands.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Jesse's voice was laced with a hint of concern. He hoped that he hadn't made Kurt upset in anyway by kissing him in front of his father's shop.

"Everything is great right now. I am really happy at this moment. I enjoy being with you, Jesse. I really do, but there is one thing that has been bothering me ever since we came to the car," Kurt said in almost worried and timid voice.

Closing his eyes and sighing lightly, Jesse chose his words carefully before asking the question that he knew he would have to answer sooner or later. "I suppose you want to know what was really going on between your father and me. Am I right, Kurt?"

"Yes, that is right. I need to know the truth. I deserve to know the truth before we even start to consider any kind of relationship between us. I need to know that I can truly trust you from now on**,**" Kurt responded to Jesse. Kurt had looked up from his hands and was looking deeply into the older teens eyes as he spoke.

Jesse ran a hand through his curly locks before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. He knew he owed the countertenor the truth about what was going on between Burt and him, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him. Jesse didn't want to lose Kurt before he had the chance to actually get close to him.

If Jesse lied to him again, he knew it would only put more drift between them, and ruin any chance of Kurt trusting him enough to start a relationship with him. He just needed to think clearly before answering the question and driving usually cleared his mind, so he hoped that he would be able to come up with an explanation that would be plausible.

"Your quietness is not comforting at all, Mr. St James," Kurt said. "In fact, it tells me that you indeed are hiding something from me, and you are probably trying to figure out a good lie to tell me that you hope I would fall for. Well, I am not going to allow for you to continue lying to me. Tell me the truth!" Kurt yelled the last part in hopes that it would let Jesse know that he was serious.

"Kurt …" Jesse finally spoke up, but stopped speaking when he knew that he didn't really have answer that Kurt would want to hear.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt said as Jesse's hand tried to reach out to touch his.

Jesse pulled is hand away as commanded and placed it back onto the steering wheel.

"You deserve the truth, but right now I can't give you what you desire. It's not time for that right now," Jesse finally managed to say to the angry countertenor. "It's just something that you are going to have to deal with at this moment."

"Well shit, then you will have to deal with not having me in your life anymore," Kurt's voice hinted at anger and pain. "You're not allowed to touch me or kiss me until you are willing to give me the truth that I deserve."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window in silence. It hurt to tell Jesse that because he wanted to continue this relationship**,** even though he felt that it probably started off on a lie.

The strings of his heart were being pulled at with tons of emotion, and all he wanted was for Jesse to hold him and tell him that everything would be fine, but he couldn't allow for that to happen without know what it was that Jesse was hiding from him.

"Fuck! Fine**,** if that is what you want Kurt**,** then that is what you get**,**" Jesse said to him. His voice was filled with pain. An emotion that he usually didn't allow to showwhen he spoke.

Jesse turned on the radio and continued to stare at the road ahead of him as they drove to school. His heart was hurting, and he could barley breath. Prior to this conversation with Kurt, he didn't anticipate that heartbreak was the emotion he'd be feeling.

Jesse's heart was aching because he was about to lose the one person who had no idea how important he was too him. Kurt had done something to Jesse that made him feel like he was able to be himself and a little bit more human. Jesse was losing Kurt right at this moment, and it hurt more than he had ever imagined.

If Jesse would have looked at Kurt for just one second, he would have seen a single tear run down his cheek. A single tear of pain and anger because someone he felt connected to, someone who was just like him, was leaving his life before he had a chance to make something happen between them.

Both teens were in pain because they were both losing the one person that they had hoped would make their lives just a little bit better than it was. Kurt really wanted a relationship with Jesse and the older teen really wanted one with Kurt.

The remainder of the ride was silent as they were lost in their own thoughts of what had happened between them. Neither of them looked at the other during the rest of the drive.

They didn't look at each other because they knew they would see pain, sadness, anger, and loneness in the other's eyes and on his face. Kurt had no problem showing his emotion, Jesse on the other hand had trouble, and he didn't want Kurt to see him crying once again since the night before.

Once they arrived at school, Kurt got out of the car before Jesse, and he started to walk towards the school entrance. He was walking so fast that it made it difficult for Jesse to keep up, despite the fact that he was in great physical shape.

Anger and pain forced Kurt to get quickly away from the older teen even though he knew that Jesse was trying really hard to catch up with him. Kurt knew Jesse was desperately trying to catch up with him, but the anger and pain he was feeling caused him to walk into the school and allowed himself to get lost in the sea of students around him before Jesse could reach him.

Kurt was hurting, and Jesse hated that he had been the one who caused him so much pain. He vowed to himself that he would make things better between him and Kurt before he gave up any chance of being with him. Jesse knew in his heart that Kurt could bring him true happiness, and he wasn't about to give that up.

Before he knew it, Jesse had lost sight of Kurt as he mixed into the crowd of students slowly making their way into the school. He didn't understand why the younger teen had left him behind, and he hoped he would be able to find Kurt before classes started so he could try to resolve what happened in the car.

"Jesse!" a high pitched female voice screamed from behind him. A voice that suddenly crushed Jesse hopes of talking to Kurt like he had planned. He turned around, and planted a fake stage smile on his face when he saw the figure of Rachel Berry running towards him with the biggest grin on her face.

"Rachel**,**" Jesse said to her as she came to a halt before him. Jesse had to stop himself from cringing when she leaned up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her with his lips in a tight line while he patted her lightly on the back.

Rachel had wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to bring him closer to her so they could deepen their kiss, but Jesse didn't let her. She pulled away and looked up at Jesse with confusion in her eyes.

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Jesse decided that she deserved an explanation**,** and if it meant that he would have to lie to her, then so be it. After all**,** it was something he was good at**,** and something that their relationship was based off of, just like the one he was starting with Kurt.

"My uncle cooked breakfast this morning, and he put onions in the eggs. I don't want to expose your vocal chords to the taste of onions before you've had a chance to warm them up. ," he said to her.

In reality, Jesse didn't want to kiss her after having kissed Kurt the way he did the day before and outside of the garage. He wanted the feeling of Kurt's lips to remain on his for as long as possible and if he kissed Rachel like he did Kurt, then he would no longer be able to relish in the feeling of Kurt's lips.

"That is completely understandable I guess," Rachel said, she was still slightly confused as to why Jesse wouldn't kiss her properly. "Speaking of singing, I am going to premiere my music video today in Glee club. This video will hopefully change my reputation …" Rachel said as she hooked their arms together and started to lead them off to class.

At this point, Jesse had lost interest in what she was saying, and hoped that it wasn't anything important. Because, he cared more about spotting Kurt in the crowd than actually listening to what his girlfriend had to say.

As the couple made it down the hallway and around the corner, Kurt came out of an empty classroom and watched them walk off until they disappeared around a corner. When Kurt heard Rachel call out for Jesse, he ran into the nearest classroom because he didn't want Jesse to see him watching their conversation.

Just by looking at Jesse, he could tell that the older teen was focused on looking for him and was barely paying attention to what Rachel was saying. Kurt almost laughed out loud when he saw Jesse trying to avoid Rachel's kisses, but stopped himself of doing so in fear of exposing his hiding place.

"Hey Boo, don't they make you sick?" Mercedes said to Kurt bringing him out of his thoughts. Kurt turned to face Mercedes and raised his eyebrow at the girl. "Rachel and Jesse, they are too perfect for each other, it makes me sick to my stomach."

Nodding his head in agreement, Kurt looked back in the direction the couple had walked off to.

"Too perfect that they make two frogs with cupcakes on their heads look normal**,**" Kurt said to Mercedes.

Kurt couldn't let Mercedes know how jealous he was feeling as he watched Rachel and Jesse walk off together. He'd been jealous plenty of times before, like whenever he saw Finn with Rachel or Quinn, but this time was different for him because he actually had a semi-chance with Jesse since he is bisexual and actually seemed like he wanted them to be together.

Kurt felt jealous because he wanted to be the one holding Jesse's hand as they walked around campus. He wanted to be the one kissing Jesse in front of the student body.

Since Jesse is straight in the eyes of the norm and dating Rachel, Kurt had to deal with his jealousy alone and in silence. Even though he wanted to tell Mercedes the truth, he couldn't due to the fact that he wasn't supposed to be having feelings for the "enemy."

After the night before, Kurt couldn't stop himself from developing these feelings, and his heart was telling him not to give Jesse up just yet. It was telling him to hold onto the hope that one day, he would be the one walking hand in hand with Jesse and kissing him in front of everyone.

Kurt knew that he had to be careful and not to trust Jesse completely, but he just couldn't see himself giving up without trying first. For now, Kurt would just have to keep his feeling**s** secret**,** and watch as the one he wanted to be with pretended to be with someone else, no matter how much it tore at his nerves to watch them together.

Mercedes shook her head at Kurt's statement that made her feel more confused then she already did, "Anyways, I brought you a slushie to have before class or for protection if you would like it," Mercedes said as she tried to hand the drink to him, but Kurt was still lost in his thoughts.

Kurt came out of his thoughts when he felt something cold touch his hand. He looked down to see the slushie in his best friend's hand and grimaced at the idea of drinking the cold drink.

"Mercedes, why would I want to drink something that has been thrown in my face on more than one occasion?" he said to her as he pushed the drink away.

"It is the thought that counts, Kurt**,**" Mercedes said to him. She was feeling a little insulted that he had rejected her nice offer of a free slushie, "I kind of don't blame you for not wanting to drink one after getting hit in the face more than once."

Still, Mercedes took a drink of the slushie since she didn't feel like letting her own go to waste even though Kurt was allowing his to melt. They stood there in silence waiting for the bell to ring to signal the start of classes.

Kurt was watching his best friend drink her slushie when suddenly he saw the two Neanderthals coming towards them. Kurt watched with a glare in his eyes as they came closer.

What happened shocked them both so much, that it seemed to happen in slow motion. Mercedes watched in shocked silence as Kurt roughly grabbed his and her own slushie drink from her hands, reached both his arms up in the air, and threw each drink into the surprised faces of Chocolate Bear and Snuggle Puss, taking them by complete surprise.

Kurt threw the cups down to the floor and placed his hands onto his hips in a diva fashion and watched as the two wiped the slushie from their eyes. Through the slushie filled faces of the two bigger teens, Kurt saw the anger and hatred that filled their eyes.

With his eyes wide as saucers, Kurt looked at them with dread as they slowly started to advance onto him and Mercedes. Before he knew, they each had grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him towards them.

"Oh shit, Kurt!" Mercedes managed to say through her shock as she watched her best friend being pulled towards the two big giants.

-St. Hummel-

**A/N:** Reviews are great!


End file.
